Rearview Mirror
by smile1
Summary: PDLD. AU One Parter: A roadtrip takes on a more glamorous turn when she comes across a lonely hitchhiker.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've updated any of my stories, this story being one of the reasons. I spent a lot of time editing it, retypen parts, and I had trouble with the ending, though I think that in the end, it all turned out okay, or at least I hope so. If you see any mistakes, grammar, spelling or whatever, please point them out to be since I didn't go over it all again before posting.

* * *

Rearview Mirror

I'm leaving it all behind.

A desolate road was all that lay ahead of her, its surface unbalanced with irregularities, and the dinged up signs and small gas stations the only variation in the dry and dusty scenery, leaving her with nothing else to look at. Her car was run-down enough for the dust not to matter while various bottles of once ice-cold water lay scattered throughout her car, two or three on the backseat, one half empty on the passenger's seat, and an empty one on the floor below it, all against the burning sun that had yet to lower from its high and mighty position in the strikingly clear and blue horizon. She also had an extra six-pack of soda in her backpack, having anticipated the like frying pan weather. She preferred the taste of soda when it was chilled, though at the moment there was nothing she could do about it.

She also felt more comfortable behind the wheel with her favorite music playing in the background, but since all the car had was an outdated cassette player, she was left to listen to whatever country or blues station the radio picked up from the nearest town. She made the best of it by whistling along with each song, her head lightly bopping and the fingers of both hands tapping along, one hand resting upon the wheel while the other slightly hung out of the rolled down window, most of her hair free to blow in the wind, although some strands stubbornly stuck to her forehead.

Along with her oldest pair of jeans, a plain white tank top, and simple flip-flops, she looked like the poster girl for a dusty fairytale. The only thing missing was the bright pink gum; it was too hot to do more than one thing at once, although she kept a pack of it in one of her pockets in case she got the sudden urge to chew until her jaw ached. It gave her something other to focus on than the road before her, a road that looked as if it could go on for a couple of more hours and gave her the illusion that she was driving off towards the sun, hoping to catch its setting when really she had no mapped out destination.

She was listening to her heart and going on her instinct; she was a dreamer and put the feelings she had above any rational thought. She didn't have a plan and spontaneity had driven her to just pack up her things and go, leaving all she knew behind so she could test her limits and push herself into some new experiences, even though she had no sense of adventure and really didn't know what she was doing. The only thing she did know was that road trips weren't the joy rides they were made out to be.

She had been driving non stop for a day on an empty stomach because finding a gas station that sold anything other than beer and cigarettes proved to be a challenge and she was too much of a chicken to stop at a roadside motel, the setting for many horror flicks she had sat through. Instead she kept on going, knowing that at one point she would have to stop to get some sleep, although she still had her fingers crossed that she would eventually end up at an actual hotel, one where the sign didn't flicker and all of the neon letters still lit up.

However, her hope started to slip as the sun had from a sky that now held more than one shade of pink and purple. It made for a pretty sight, one she wasn't capable of fully enjoying because of the pressure she now buckled under; it wouldn't be a smart move to keep on driving for much longer. She sped up a little, desperately in search of a motel or a sign that would let her know how close she was to the next town. None came and all she came across was a lonesome hitch-hiker.

As she approached him he raised his hand, although she had already let her eyes fall on his luggage, a single backpack. She wondered if he had been out here all day and thought of all of the water and extra soda she had brought. She started to slow down, worried about the man at the side of the road, even though she had always been told not to pick up hitch-hikers. Despite her pounding heart, she came to a halt right in front of him, not having the heart to leave him out here with the luck of not having another car pass him for hours to come.

She leaned over to unlock the door, chiding herself for being so gullible and for having put her cell phone in her backpack instead of somewhere that was closer within her reach. She held her breath as the door opened, her foot lightly applying pressure on the gas peddle while her hands gripped the steering wheel firmly, prepared for the worst.

''Thanks for stopping, love,'' the young man gratefully greeted her. ''I've been out in this dratted heat for hours. The jackasses just kept on driving, some even sped up when they saw me as if I would up and follow them when I don't even own a lousy car. Do you really think I would be out here if I did?'' he rhetorically asked her, though expecting her to answer nonetheless. When she didn't, he looked at her, his big brown eyes catching her clear blue ones as she shamelessly took him in. He chuckled. ''What, don't I fit the description of a hitch hiker? I may not carry a gun, but I haven't combed my hair in a day or two and I think it gives me the same edge, don't you think?'' He paused as his brow wrinkled up. ''Are you okay, love? I can be a little overwhelming at times.''

She nodded while snapping out of whatever she was in. ''I'm fine.''

''Then it's still okay if I hitch a ride with you because if you aren't comfortable please feel free to kick me to the curb.''

She shook her head. ''No, it's fine, I'm fine. I've just never done this before.''

''Ah, so you're a road trip virgin then?'' he good-naturedly joked.

Again, she nodded. ''Yeah, although that is probably not a good thing to admit since you now know that I don't have a lot of experience.''

He couldn't help but chuckle once more at her bundle of nerves. ''I have the best intentions, boy scouts honor, and before you say anything, yes I have actually been one,'' he told her, hoping to assure her of his good intentions and put her at ease at the same time.

She smiled; he had a playful way of stringing sentences together and a warm set of eyes to back up his enthusiasm. He seemed kind enough to be given the benefit of the doubt. ''I'm sorry, I guess I'm just paranoid; I've seen a lot of movies,'' she offered to him as an explanation.

He laughed. ''Don't worry, doll, I've seen my share of movies and some even scared the bejesus out of me, if that makes you feel any better?''

''Give me a name and it's a done deal.''

''My real name or my prison name? It's a joke,'' he said before she could comment on it. ''My name's Finn.'' He held out his hand and she slipped hers into it without any hesitation. They shook hands while their eyes came in contact with one and other. ''Do you have a name or should I just make one up?''

His innocent remark made her blush and she quickly pulled back her hand. ''Oh, I'm Rory. You can put your stuff on the backseat.'' Her sudden shyness got a smile out of him and he leaned into her a bit more so he could put his bag beside hers, catching a whiff of the perfume that still lingered.

''You can grab a bottle of water if you want,'' she kindly proposed.

He nodded, having already taken a hold of one as he turned to settle himself into the seat. ''Thanks.'' He unscrewed the cap before bringing the bottle up to his lips and taking a few gulps, not paying attention to the girl beside him as she watched him closely, his throat moving rapidly as he swallowed. When he removed the bottle, he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, not letting any of the water go to waste. ''I haven't had a drink in a while,'' he confessed somewhat sheepishly.

''Don't worry about it; I brought more than enough.''

''You wouldn't have anything to eat, would you?''

She shook her head. ''No, but we can get something at the next gas station; I have to stop for gas anyway.''

He stole a glance at her gas meter. ''I appreciate it, love.''

''Don't mention it. Could you do me one favor though, could you close the door for me?''

He did as he was asked and she got back on the road.

''So, where are we going?''

She shrugged. ''I don't know, I don't even know what is waiting for us at the end of this road, but I figured that it has to be something good considering that I've been on it for hours now.''

''How long have you been driving?''

''Almost a day,'' she answered him.

''Non stop?''

''Yeah, I'm not a big fan of motels,'' she admitted.

''Let me guess, you've also seen a lot of movies that didn't have a happy ending when it came to motel rooms?''

She nodded and he smiled. ''Wow, I really got lucky with you, huh?''

She glanced over at him, meeting his studying gaze. ''Do you know where you're going?''

He scratched the back of his neck. ''To be honest, I don't have a clue.''

''Well, I think I have a map somewhere, in one of my bags.''

''Nah, it would only spoil the surprise.'' He threw her a sideways look, finding a few seconds to simply just look at her. She had a pretty face. ''Pardon me for my frankness, love, but why is a girl like you traveling all by herself?'' he asked, needing another distraction to keep him from staring at the one before him.

''I just wanted to get away for a while.''

''Away from what exactly?''

She sighed. ''My life.'' She removed one hand from the steering wheel and brought it up to the side of her face. ''Not that it's any of your business.''

He waited for her to brush her hair aside before catching her eyes. ''Forgive me, it wasn't my place to ask.''

''It's okay,'' she told him, her shoulders slumping slightly. ''I just don't know you.''

''Well then, ask away; I'm like an open book.'' he invited her.

She held his gaze for a little longer before agreeing. ''Okay.'' She bit into her lower lip while contemplating her opening question. ''You have an accent,'' she stated while turning her eyes back to the road. ''That means that you aren't from here so where are you from?'' she asked, having caught the foreign flavor he had to him.

''Australia, love.''

''That explains why you speak the way you do.''

He chuckled. ''Guess so. I was born there, but moved to America with my mum when my parents split up,'' he elaborated.

''I'm sorry.'' She shot him a compassionate look.

''It's okay, I've gotten over it. I never really had the father/son bond with my dad anyway. Besides, I love my mom and I've gotten attached to this country by now.''

''It still must have been hard to leave all of your friends behind, and your family,'' she thoughtfully added.

''Are you always so caring towards strangers?''

''Are you always so open and honest with strangers?'' she returned with a sideways glance in his direction.

''By god, I think I've met my match.''

She laughed, unable to look away when he did so, too; there was just something about him, an undeniable charm, something that made her want to be near him.

''You might want to keep your eyes on the road, love.''

''Why?'' As soon as she realized what she had said, her eyes flew back over to the road, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment ; she had a crush on him, someone who had been a complete stranger to her not so long ago.

He slowly ran his index finger across his bottom lip and held back a smile as he looked at her, his gaze burning. ''There's a gas station up ahead,'' he told her while turning to face the window.

They didn't say another word to one and other, she still not believing the way her heart worked while he was in awe of it.

''Would you mind filling up the tank while I go pay?'' she asked once she had pulled up at the gas station, still not looking at him.

''No problem, doll.''

She watched him get out of the car before doing so herself, pulling her keys from the ignition as she got out and walked off, needing the little time she had to think.

When she came back she found him leaning against the hood of her car smoking, something that momentarily knocked her off her feet; the smell brought along many memories and lingered after as did the smoke.

He noticed the way she gripped the paper bag she was holding just a little more and how her look suddenly became distant and harder to read, a trick she sometimes still pulled to honor her ex-boyfriend. ''Are you okay?''

Her gaze sprung back over to his. ''Yeah, I just didn't know you smoked.''

''You didn't ask,'' he pointed out and she smiled, half heartedly. ''Does it bother you?''

She shrugged. ''It just reminds me of an ex-boyfriend; he used to smoke, but he quit for me.''

''Well,'' he began, pausing shortly to take a quick drag of his cigarette, ''I'm much too addicted to even consider something so drastic, but what I can do is start by taking baby steps.'' He let the cigarette slip from his fingers and put it out with the heel of his shoe. ''We can't have you thinking of your ex-boyfriend when you're with me, now can we,'' he said, charming her word by word, leaving her bashfully speechless, something he saw as a good thing. ''So what have you got there, love?'' he informed while looking down at the paper bag, not wanting leave her hanging.

''Oh, I bought some stuff while I was in there.''

''Stuff?''

''Food,'' she clarified, briefly locking eyes with him before turning around. She reached for her keys, clumsily unlocking and opening the door only to have him close it again. ''Why don't you let me drive? You'll be able to get some sleep that way.''

''Finn, that's really kind of you, but-''

''You've been driving non stop for a day so it's probably a good thing if you get some sleep or at least rest your eyes for a while. I swear that you can trust me,'' he assured her. ''Do I look dangerous to you?''

She bit her lip, still in doubt as she dropped the keys into his waiting hand. He stood too close to resist.

''I won't hurt you if that's what you're worried about,'' he vowed to her, not comprehending how he could have such strong emotions for a girl he had only just met.

''I know, I'm just being stupid,'' she softly stated, her eyes slightly downcast.

''You are a lot of things, but that you are not, my dear. You're maybe a tad on the naive side, but you're certainly not stupid.'' He gently touched the side of her face with the his fingertips, wanting her to look at him and she tentatively did so, smiling as she handed him the bag.

By the time she had positioned herself in the passenger's seat, he was busy unwrapping one of the candy bars she had gotten. ''Do you want one?''

She shook her head and watched him take a bite. ''I also got you a coke, one that is actually cold, well, still is anyway.''

He mumbled something, his mouth full and she softly laughed, not getting a single word. ''You are easily satisfied, aren't you?''

''You have no idea,'' he replied, thinking of how touching her face had been enough to settle his craving, though only for the moment being; he liked to have his cake and eventually eat it, too.

She rested her head against the now closed window, smiling as she waited for him to finish his food and start the car. When he finally did, she had trouble keeping her eyes open.

''I'll let you know when I come across anything other than dust,'' he reassured her, spotting the exhaustion in her eyes.

''Promise?''

''Promise,'' he whispered, her eyes closing soon after.

He ended up keeping his promise and woke her as soon as he had left the road in the dust behind him. Now he stood parked in a near empty parking lot, the neon letters above throwing a faint glow through the windshield, surrounding her with a halo of light that lit up her delicate features and long lashes while leaving her swanlike neck in the dark. Combined with her fair and flawless skin she looked like a chaste ballet dancer. He wondered how young she was and what she had seen in him that had made her give him a chance.

He reached out, his index finger lingering on her forehead as he brushed a lock of hair aside. It felt like silk while her skin resembled velvet, showing the innocence she still had. It was something that enticed him and had led to more than one wistful thought. He pulled back his hand, soaking up her sleeping form once more before making more of an effort to wake her. He gingerly ran his fingers up her bare arm, trying to wake her as gently as he could. He whispered her name over and over until her lashes finally started to flutter, her heart trailing just behind as she opened her eyes to his.

''Nice set of eyes you've got there, love,'' he complimented, knowing that they would keep on haunting him even when he wouldn't have her around to look at anymore.

A drowsily sweet smile was her recognition. ''Is it my turn to drive again?''

He shook his head while smiling. ''I actually have a surprise for you.''

Her still sleepy eyes brightened up at his words. ''A surprise, really, for me?''

He nodded and pointed at the sign above them.

''We're at a hotel,'' she said once she had seen the sign.

''I was getting a bit sleepy myself and you're still a few more hours away of being ready to drive. It'll be my treat,'' he added.

She bit her lip and looked up at the sign again before nodding and giving in.

He got out first and gallantly opened the door for her. He helped her gather up her things and led her over to the entrance. Inside, he went ahead and asked for two separate rooms, something she objected to. She told him to just get one room, but to make sure that there was a king-sized bed.

''Two rooms would have been too expensive,'' she said to him when they were already in the elevator. He nodded, believing her, though still hoped that she had an ulterior motive of a kind.

In their room, she let out a squeal at the large bed that stood in the middle of it. He threw her a look, but broke out laughing when she got up on the bed and started jumping.

''I'm going to go change,'' he announced and carried their stuff into the bathroom, leaving the door open to a crack as he changed, wanting to hear her yelps of enjoyment as she continued to jump up and down.

When he came out, he got the surprise of his life; while he was still decently enough dressed, she sat on the bed's edge with her jeans halfway down her thighs. It became harder for him to breathe, although he tried desperately not to show it as he approached her. ''It's too hot to sleep in them,'' she explained as she freed her feet, leaving the piece of clothing in a heap on the floor and her in nothing but her underwear and tank-top.

''Is that what you're sleeping in?''

She caught his eyes as he deliberately kept them on her face and shyly smiled. ''I wasn't counting on sharing a hotel room with anyone else so I didn't bring anything to sleep in. You don't mind, do you?'' she inquired, her bottom lip twisting into a slight pout as she got up from the bed. He struggled to keep his eyes on hers while shaking his head.

''Good because the last thing I want is to make you feel uncomfortable,'' she said now standing directly in front of him. ''You know, it's supposed to feel weird since we don't really know each other, but the truth is that I don't feel weird about sharing a room with you, or even a bed.''

He swallowed, his fingers twitching as he fought for control. ''How do you feel?''

''Comfortable.'' She smiled. ''As if it's something we aren't doing for the first time.'' She moved even closer and his breathing quickened as did the pace of her heart; she was nervous, even though she knew what she was doing. She raised herself up on her tip-toes, placing both of her hands on his chest for balance while placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. His eyes closed at her touch, wanting to highten the sweet sensation she provided him with.

She pulled back just as he brought up his hands and his eyes opened when her back was already turned. ''Rory,'' he breathed.

She threw him a look over her shoulder, her hair wild and her eyes soft. ''Goodnight, Finn.'' She was being a tease and she knew it. She had held back all day, like she usually did each day, though she couldn't give up on the chance the odds had given her so she played nicer than she normally would, hoping that he would eventually give in to her like she had done to him, and he did.

He reached out for her before he couldn't anymore and lost all control when she spun around to face him. He pulled her flush up against him and cupped her face with both of his hands, catching a hint of her smile before covering it up with his own. He smothered her with a more glamorous turn to her fairytale and turned into a prince right before her eyes, leaving her with the role of the princess who lived for the magic she got when caught up in a moment.

She _was_ living in a moment and tomorrow didn't matter.

He did.

* * *

**Please Review? (:** Well, that's it. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone because it's hard enough to live up to my own expectations without having to worry about everyone else. :) I don't think that this was too shabby, even though not a lot happened in it, but then again all I started off with was a title and I had to write around that. :) Anyway, I tried my best and I feel like I couldn't have done better on this story; I'm still trying to grow or whatever. Okay, so let me know what you think and thanks again for reading. :)


End file.
